


What a Man, That Gatsby

by daughterofstark



Category: The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Sad, english project, scene script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofstark/pseuds/daughterofstark
Summary: Basically had an English assignment, decided to create a new ship, feeling good :))Owl-EyesXGatsby forever <3I give full permission to anyone who has a similar english assignment to use this bahaha, please, it's what I would want.
Relationships: Owlatsby
Kudos: 1





	What a Man, That Gatsby

EXT - Gatsby’s House - dusk

The last rays of sunlight shine in the sky, jazz music plays softly, and light from the party down the road can be seen. A car drives into the frame, heading towards Gatsby’s house. 

We follow the two pairs as they exit a car. They pass a yard full of vehicles, and step into the gardens. Sounds of laughter, music, and dancing surround the group.

The four fade into the crowd as we pull out, giving a top view of the bustling garden, and the mansion. 

A figure dressed in emerald green enters the shot, and passes through the garden without dancing, but passes the a table adorned with alcohol and takes a glass. He continues to the house.

We see the front doors open as the man dressed in green enters the mansion. Inside we hear more voices, but the music can still faintly be heard. The man looks over his shoulder, and we see that he has enormous, owl-eyed spectacles. The doors close behind him, and he is out of sight. 

EXT - Gatsby’s library - night

We see a man dressed in white and a woman in an expensive dress exit the door to the library. As they step out of frame we move into the library, and see Owl-Eyes, drink in hand, leaning against a book shelf. 

## Owl-Eyes

## (Muttering)

They’re all real. I can’t believe it. Didn’t even cut the pages. 

Owl-Eyes looks back to the door eagerly, as if he thinks the two will return, then shakes his head and clucks his tongue. 

## Owl-Eyes

What a man, that Gatsby… what a man. 

Owl-Eyes reverently takes a book from the shelves. He looks both ways before taking a knife from the table and opening the bindings. 

## Owl-Eyes

## (Muttering)

All these books, and he never read a single one of them. They’re merely art to him- a decoration.

Owl-Eyes turns pages absentmindedly.

## Owl-Eyes

## (Muttering)

What a perfect display, what a perfect story. I suppose one day, I’ll miss this house, with all it’s untold stories, each room a bit of art. 

Owl-Eyes sets the book in his lap, looking back up at the room, his eyes shining with admiration.

## Owl-Eyes

What a man, that Gatsby… what a man.

EXT - Stairs to Gatsby’s house - night 

The garden is still illuminated, but the music has stopped. We still hear drunken voices and laughter, but now there’s also the thrumming of car engines and the squeal of tires. 

Gatsby, dressed in a pink suit, stands on the top stair, waving down at his guests as they depart. 

Owl-Eyes approaches Gatsby, they nod to each other in greeting (inaudible).

##  **Gatsby**

Did you have a good night, Old Sport?

##  **Owl-Eyes**

It’s always a good night when I’m here, Jay. 

Owl-Eyes steps down the stairs, glancing back at Gatsby, who continues to wave at the guests. 

EXT - Cemetery - day, raining

We transition to Owl-Eyes, who stands in the same position as Gatsby had, only now Owl-Eyes stands at Gatsby’s grave. 

## Owl-Eyes

What a man, that Gatsby… what a man.


End file.
